A Soldiers Decision
by AnimeLoversLooser
Summary: My very own novel! A Boy named Jesse, befriends a ghost in 2013, after the Civil, WWI, & WWII have ended. Leaving most of the world destroyed from the Irqi's atomic bombs and new weaponry. It's WWIII and Jesse and this wondering sould must work together.


**_PREFACE:_**

The time is 2013..., people think the wars are over. After the world was almost destroyed in the last three wars, including, Civil, WWI, and WWII. It was all only the beginning of total annihilation. The world has been corrupted by the Iraqi's again, with their new Laser -not lazier- weapons, everyone fears them to win. There's nothing left of most states or countries, nothing but ruins, memories, burnt pictures of what was, and lost souls...yes, ghosts. One soul whom isn't letting go this easily, will walk within the lines. Of time, space, and life. With his rifle, his only comrade, friend, past, and hope left for passing on.

I lay in my warm snug bed. Dreaming of my almost perfect life. We had been able to hide and stay hidden from the Iraqi's for almost 17 years. It All started when my father left for the war, he was a patrol commander for the southern side of Washington and Georgia. When an atomic bomb was secretly created in Iraq and used to plot an ambush on the USA's forces. It destroyed almost all of Europe. Leaving nothing but ruins, much like most of the world today. I tried to remember my father, what he told me when I was 6. Before he walked out the door, he told me _"Don't be afraid to fight and live for something you want. Even if it's seems so far away." _Yup. That's my father. As a US soldier, he was gone alot throughout my short child hood with him. And my older brother, Jason. He was enrolled when he was 16, after they found us hidden in an old fort company. We tried to tell them he was partially blind, but they didn't care. I tried to pull him back. But I was only 6 also when he was taken...taken away from the ones who needed him most. Not for some stupid war that would surely end us all. After that, I grew up running away, a solitary soul to the world. No one knew I was my fathers son. To their records, I didn't exist. After all, the only way we knew if they were both alive was if we eavesdropped on a trooper or two when they were talking about formations an such. My father and brother were known as **_"The Only Survivors Of Torturests Second Slate"_**Meaning: They had been taken to the Iraqi's commanding officers. Luckily, they escaped with only minor injuries. Jason though, escaped a few weeks after father did. He had been blind for years, that's why he was so famous.

**_CHAPTER ONE: ENROLMENT_**

I woke to an odd shriek, "Jesse!! Jesse son get up!! Their coming!!" I heard my mother cry into my ear. I was up and grabbing things before she could say more. Apparently there were troops on their way, apparently, they were looking for children of age to be enrolled. "mother! wheres Alyssa?! Kathrine?!" I called, I ran through the old house looking for my little sisters. I stopped in the hallway when I heard the troopers at the door. My mother had answered it. I stood behind a doorway and listened. "ma'am, we are of the Southern Navy Armed Forces. An we have permission from out Cornall to check you house to see if there are any eligible men for recruiting this evening." one said, I swallowed hard. Though I was sure they could hear my heart pounding out of my chest! I heard the floor creek, one of them was coming to the stairs. I heard mother trying to stop him, "im terribly sorry sir! But all my children have been enrolled! I had one son! And you took him away!" she was in almost tears. "ma'am, I am sorry but we **_will_**search your house." I heard him start up the steps, mother called after Alyssa and Kathrine. She must have found them, I heard their little soft scared voices under the troopers heavy steel toed boots. When he was on the 4th step...I shot into the dumb-Waiter. I slowly turned the slightly creaking knob and lifted myself to the attic. When I could hear him in the floor below no more, I climbed out.

I looked around frantically, trying to find a place to hide. I found an old trunk, but it had clothes in it. I could hear the trooper. He was in the next room. My heart skipped rapidly, I felt like someone would stab a pole through my chest at any moment. Before I could dart for the window to the roof, the door knob creaked no less than a meter away...


End file.
